Truly, Madly, Desperately
by BoyFlea
Summary: A dark, gothic tale of high drama and conspiracy? Nah! I've gone off all of that - Ron and Hermione get frisky!
1. 'I Fancy You!'

DISCLAIMER: The following story is based upon Joanne Rowling's fantastic Harry Potter books. Big hugs to her and no offence meant - this story happens after Goblet of Fire.

I fancy you!

Ron gazed longingly at Hermione all through Charms, much to the displeasure of Professor Flitwick. Hermione had returned to her approachable self after that Krum fellow had gone back to Durmstrang.

Hermione, with her long, wonderful hair and oh so deep and captivating eyes...

Ron sighed, and Harry elbowed him.

"You don't have to make it so obvious Ron!"joked Harry.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been eyeing up Hermione for ages! Everyone knows it!"

"Like you and my sister eh?" snapped Ron. Harry went a bit quiet. If the truth be told, Harry still liked Ginny, by wished Cho Chang was on his arm. "Well, you're right though. I must do something about it."

"Yeah, good for you Ron. Now think about Charms for a bit before Flitwick costs Gryffindor another 20 points." beamed Harry.

"How do you mean?"

"My god! You didn't even notice him punishing you? Wow. You have got it bad."

Hermione turned around in her seat directly in front of the gossiping pair and hissed at them to be quiet. Ron went white, whilst Harry went bright red, trying to contain a fit of giggles.

After the lesson, the trio walked briskly to Potions, dreading Snape and the Slytherins that would greet them there. 

"Oh look, there's Neville!" boomed Harry far too loudly, and rushed off to see him.

"What's got into Harry?" pondered Hermione. "Of course there's Neville, we've just had a lesson with him in it!"

Ron's angry eyes bore into the back of Harry's disappearing head - 'Don't be too obvious eh Harry? Cheers!' fumed Ron's thoughts.

"Are you ok Ron? You seem a bit quiet today." asked Hermione. Ron was soothed by her concerned tone and suddenly he felt a lot more confident.

"Hermione?" he asked, with only a slight quaver in his voice.

"Oh Ron, what's up?" Hermione sounded really worried now.

"It's just that..." blurted Ron. Then his mouth stopped working.

Hermione politely looked at him. Ron panicked and looked back, mouth still hanging open.

"Erm... Ron, we've got to get to Potions, you know what Snape's like... What is it?"

Ron took a deep breath. "Hermione. There's something I want to ask you."

Something registered in Hermione's eyes, and suddenly both of them flooded with realisation. "Oh Ron, oh, well, we'll talk after Potions, Ok?" she gabbled and Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him to Potions before he could say anything else.

Potions was now really awkward for Ron. Hermione seemed uneasy as well, and Harry sat between them, and felt the unease coming off of each of them. 'Oh dear', thought Harry. 'Ron's plan must have backfired.'

Snape was his old self and Gryffindor were down many points at the end of the lesson. Neville managed to drop acid all over his robes as they were clearing up. Neville's nervous hands and clumsy manner had livened up an otherwise dull lesson. Snape ordered all of the Gryffindors to clear up whilst Slytherin were free to leave. In the ensuing clean-up, Harry managed a quiet word with Ron.

"How's it going with Hermione?"

"Terribly." moaned Ron. "We're going to meet up afterwards, so if you could make you excuses and go on without us, it would be appreciated."

"Sure thing Ron."

"Yeah, and be more subtle too this time!" hissed Ron as everyone finished clearing up.

Ron looked around, but could not see Hermione anywhere.

Hermione patted Neville's hand as she escorted him to Madame Pomfrey for his mild burn on his left thigh. She always felt sorry for Neville, who was easily her equal in Potions when it came to the theory work, but his nervous nature meant that he was always breaking things in the practical and had been the butt of many jokes these last few terms as a result. Hermione suspected Neville was really not happy, so always did her best to cheer him up.

"How's things then Hermione?" he asked.

"Oh fine. How are you keeping?" she replied politely.

"Well, I don't think Ginny loves me anymore." Hermione groaned inside, for she had heard this one before.

"Well, I've got a few problems of my own." she said proudly.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, it's Ron this time. He's been pestering me again."

"So? It's what you want isn't it?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well then Hermione, go for it! Otherwise I might be forced to ask you out again!" Neville smiled and Hermione was relieved and reassured. Neville was always so kind to her, but long ago they had secretly tried going out with each other, but it just had not worked; they both preferred the theory to the practical.

Neville watched her go and smiled. "You lucky git, Ron Weasley." 

Hermione had had the Potion of Courage for some time now. She was great with spells and wonderful with history, but somehow, she always got on better with the dead people in the books than the live ones around her. Every once in a while, she would take a quick nip of this when her ego was feeling fairly timid. Hermione drained the small bottle and glowed with anticipation.

Hermione dashed towards Ron and swept him up in her arms. Ron almost fainted with shock.

"So then, shall we go out with each other then or what?" smiled Hermione.

"I thought you didn't want to." said Ron.

"What gave you that idea?" smiled Hermione sweetly.

"Well, I've been trying for ages to -"

"Oh Ron, a girl likes to be chased a bit before saying yes. Come here." and Hermione kissed Ron passionately in the corridors of Hogwarts, much to the surprise of a bunch of nearby first-years.

Ron thought he was in a dream. "Wow. I love you Hermione!." he laughed, not believing his luck.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Love you too. Come on, let's 'go' somewhere." purred Hermione.

Ron was not too sure if he liked the inflection she had added to that 'go', but go they did.

Summer was here and the grass outside was warm with radiant and glorious sunshine. Hermione had hold of Ron's wrist and was dragging him to a place behind Hagrid's stables. 

Inside Ron's mind, parts were worrying, parts were cheering and parts were seriously questioning reality in general. Inside Hermione's mind was a small girl, carrying a lot of books, walking through the chaos of a great castle preparing for a banquet: she felt out of place, but the whole thing looked like it would run without her, so she came along for the ride, and as it turned out, so did Ron.

Hermione slid her hands under Ron's robe and felt his nakedness beneath. His arms and chest were quite athletic and strong. Ron's hands had the same sort of idea, but it was not her strength he relished in. Hermione undressed Ron and then closed her eyes and waited for Ron to undress her.

Ron was suddenly aware of many sets of eyes on him. The large lizards incubating their fiery eggs in straw-filled crates at the back of the stables were staring at Ron and he was getting a little freaked and self-conscious by it. 

"Erm.. are you sure that this is a good place Hermione?"

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around. "Well, I'm sure they're used to it, so don't worry."

Ron looked uneasy, so Hermione tutted loudly and decided to take matters in hand, so to speak, and reassure Ron that everything would be okay. And it worked. Ron did relax and began undressing Hermione.

"You're amazing." smiled Ron.

"Well, there are all sorts of books in the library, and some even have pictures," she added wryly as Ron fumbled with her fastenings.

It was at this passionate moment that Hagrid wandered in to feed his pets.


	2. Confessions

DISCLAIMER:Boyflea is feeling frisky and this story is intentionally silly. No offence to the offendable.

Confessions

Hagrid stared at the naked Ron and the giggling Hermione. 

"What the hell are you two up to?" he bellowed, feeling rather silly as he did so.

"Sorry Hagrid, we were, well, sort off…" mumbled Ron, getting his robe back on quickly.

"Oh, we are in love Hagrid – can't you leave us alone for a bit." smiled Hermione. The courage potion seemed to have gone to her head and in her drunken state, she felt completely detached from her surroundings like it was all a bad dream. Despite the embarrassment and fear Ron felt, he also warmed to those words of affection buried somewhere in Hermione's ramblings.

"Ach. Get out the pair of yer – you'll be putting my babies off their feed," he muttered.

As the two left, Hagrid's face broke into an enormous and sadistic grin; "Oh, they grow up so very fast." he explained to his pets. Hagrid remembered his youth and had many a sneaky fling with a Hufflepuff called Marigold. Lost in his reverie, he almost leapt out of his skin when Ginny Weasley and the rest of her Gryffindor and Ravenclaw friends bustled in for their lesson. 'I wonder sometimes if the kids don't know more than me nowadays' thought Hagrid as he settled them down to start the lesson. 

Hermione and Ron walked back in silence. Hermione was feeling quite unwell and Ron was dreadfully embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Hermione," he kept saying.

"Aw forget it Ron. Let's pretend it never happened, okay?" whimpered Hermione, clutching her head.

Ron let these words sink in, each one hurting him deeply. "Fine by me." he sneered and left Hermione to make her own way back to the lesson.

"Ron?" she asked, but he was gone.

The next lesson was History. Harry sat between the pair amiably. Ron was jovial with Harry but Hermione seemed terribly sad. Harry suspected that Ron and Hermione had failed to hit it off, so kept the topics of conversation neutral.

At the end of the lesson, Hermionemade up an excuse that she had promised to help Professor McGonagall with some extra assignment this afternoon and when Harry and Ron left, she fled to Moaning Myrtle's loo and burst into tears.

The deserted toilet was her little sanctuary and Hermione allowed herself to breakdown. The ghost of Myrtle watched her. "You think you're upset? I've spent all day trying to flush myself into the lake again. I figured that if somehow I could commit suicide a second time, it would free me from this endless misery. But I can't even do that anymore. So you think you've got problems. Ha."

"Oh, shut up!" whimpered Hermione, beaten into submission by this barrage of misery. It did however clear her head. "Why did I do it Myrtle? I've known Ron has liked me for ages, so why did I have to go mad and look up yet another spell?"

"Boys eh? Can't say I see many of them myself anymore. Not that I'd want to. Never had a proper boyfriend, and I never even kissed one properly. I died totally unloved, not that you'd care."

"Oh Myrtle! Please! I'm not in the mood."

"I spent three years chasing Peeves trying to get a kiss, just to see what it was like. Total waste of time of course – he flushed me down the loo when I finally cornered him in here. Typical."

Hermione dried her eyes and checked herself in the mirror. "I'm really late for my next lesson, so I've got to go Myrtle."

"Hey, it was nice of you to visit."

"Yeah, ok, whatever. Sorry, I've got to go." flustered Hermione, her head finally cleared of any spell effects, leaving only a deep sense of dread in having to see Ron again.

"You are really pretty Hermione. Ron will like you as you are. Even though you find strength in words and spellbooks, there really is no need to hide behind them all the time," sighed Myrtle.

Hermione paused. "Thankyou Myrtle." She added, stunned at the kind words of concern.

"Just take care Hermione. Love is something to be grabbed hold of whilst you still can. Look at me – I missed my opportunity and have hated myself ever since."

"Oh Myrtle."

"Yes, well, promise me you won't end up like me is all." smiled Myrtle, almost embarrassed at her own words. Hermione stared at her. Myrtle was renowned for being such a miserable pain in the bum that this caring image somehow did not suit her.

"What?" said Myrtle. "I have had to endure years of girls coming in here and crying their eyes out, mostly over boys, their so-called weight problems and bullies. You learn a few things, see a few patterns. It's a hobby of mine, other people's misery."

"Really? You help others too?" asked Hermione, venturing back into the room.

"Well, I don't see it as helping. I just tell them what I've heard before."

"Really?"

"Well, look. Ginny's been in here, going on about ending it all, and I told her it's not worth it. That Cho Chang – used to be huge when she started. Everyone was picking on her and she came up here. I said to her 'you call that a weight problem? You're not the one that gets blown away on a windy day!' She laughed and now she sorted out her depression and eating habits and believe Harry and every other boy in Hogwarts fancies her now."

"Is that true?" asked Hermione, fascinated. Myrtle had never really figured in her thoughts much before now.

"Well, no. I don't really get blown away in the wind. Passes through me and gives me the bizarre urge to pee. Which I cannot, of course. The living just don't understand. And here I am again, a dead failure of a living girl telling a living girl to start living and stop being dead stupid."

Hermione smiled. "Cheers Myrtle."

"Yeah. Just conjure me up a dashing boy ghost to give us a snog sometime soon, okay?" shrugged Myrtle as Hermione left.

Hermione left, feeling overwhelmed with the desire to set things right between her and Ron.

"So, what happened between you two at lunchtime then?" asked Harry, nudging Ron. They were in with Hagrid, who kept giving Ron a foul look. 

"Well, we were… we got all cuddly like."

"Aye – you could say that," muttered Hagrid as he ambled past. "And where's Hermione now? Ashamed to show her face no doubt."

Ron went bright red and Hagrid left them, chuckling to himself.

"What did you get up to Ron?" gasped Harry, impressed at Ron's notoriety.

"Well, you know how it is Harry?" said Ron, suddenly acting all nonchalant.

Harry cocked his head. "Yeah right. Hermione is not like that at all."

"Well, if you had been there, you would have been amazed at how differently she acts around me."

"Yeah right. 'Ron the Maestro' speaks does he?"

"Well of course my dear 'Never-Had-It Potter'," sneered Ron.

Harry shot him a black look. "What?"

"Me and Hermione were in here, all over each other like wild animals. If Hagrid hadn't come in when he did, I'd have done it a third time with Hermione."

Harry burst out laughing. "Yeah Ron. Whatever."

"No It's true!" pleaded Ron.

"Oh is it really?" said a voice behind them. Harry and Ron turned and saw Hermione standing there, eyes blazing like furious comets at Ron.

"Oh, hi Hermione." smiled Ron weakly. 

…


	3. Let's Do It, Let's Fall In Love...

Let's do it, Let's fall in love…

The slap across Ron's face was so loud that everyone in Hagrid's class stopped to stare. Draco laughed heartily as Ron stood there embarrassed and shocked. Hermione looked at him murderously. Harry stepped between them and started to fuss about the lizards in their care. "Come on guys, let's get back to work." Harry chirped. Ron numbly obeyed but Hermione stood and watched the pair.

All eyes were on the trio and many cruel voices were sniggering. Neville was perhaps the only one there who saw the tears in the corner of Hermione's devastated eyes and perhaps this was why he drove his fist into the hungry mouth of the lizard in his care.

The scream from Neville broke the cruel spell and Hagrid bounded over to him to look at his wound. "Hermione, would you be a pet and escort Neville to Madame Pomfrey." He purred politely. Ron and Harry were relieved the situation had been diffused so neatly.

Draco snickered at Hermione as she passed "Off to take Neville to bed too are we?"

Hermione felt sick with embarrassment and anger, but Neville stepped in with "Oh yes. I'm such a regular, I've got my own bed." He smirked and drew a few loyal laughs from nearby Gryffindors.

Outside the stables, Hermione thanked Neville and she realised she was shaking.

"Oh come on Hermione! Ron loves you dearly. You know how boys are." Neville did his best to try and help Hermione, but she felt terribly betrayed. Neville put his good arm around her and Hermione burst into tears. Her knowledge of romance was quite limited and this was the kind of knock back her fragile ego did not need.

Harry was busy consoling Ron that evening. Ron who was going out of his mind with worry. 

"Look, just explain it was all, you know, bravado!" said Harry, for about the tenth time.

"Oh Harry! It's no good, I've lost her!" Ron wailed. And no further progress was made.

Hermione laid back in Neville's arms and snuggled up to him for warmth. Neville enjoyed this immensely. Unlike Harry, he thought, he would not steal someone else's girl. The two snuggled for all to see in the common room. A lot of people stared at the pair, but Neville did not care.

Ron and Harry entered the common room and both stared at Hermione in Neville's arms. Neville suddenly felt a bit foolish as the pain registered on Ron's face. Hermione saw that pain too and in a moment of pure spite, she grabbed Neville and kissed him.

Ron stormed off into the dormitory. Harry chased after him loyally. 

Neville pushed Hermione away from him. "Thanks a lot!" he yelled at her. Then saw her evil grin.

"My pleasure," she smiled

"We'd better go clear this up," said Neville and tried to get up.

"Oh no, let's let him stew a bit first," added in Ginny, overhearing the conversation. "He was rotten to you Hermione, so it'll serve him right!"

Neville looked a little worried as Ron was quite well built for his size. Hermione looked unsure herself, but relished the idea of being a little rebellious. "Yeah. Why not Ginny." she laughed.

It was the next day. Ron sat by himself, alone in the deserted Quidditch changing rooms. He missed practicing and playing all year long. Another year was over and still he felt as though he had not achieved much.

"Neville?" he muttered to himself. "Why did she leave Krum for Neville?" With that, Ron left the changing rooms with murderous intent focussed in his eyes.

Harry had no idea where Ron was. Everyone in Hogwarts were still mourning Cedric Diggory's demise. Cho Chang seemed more remote from him than ever because of this and Harry dearly wanted to comfort her. Ginny was attractive in her own way, but Harry could not bring himself to forget Cho's wonderful face when he kissed Ginny goodnight. And now his best friend had disappeared.

Neville was keeping Harry company until Ginny came along and Neville took a hint and left; the pair looked like they had things to talk about.

Ron was waiting for Neville en route to the common room. "Hello Neville" hissed Ron, bunching his fist into a ball.

"Oh, hi Ron. Looking forward to going home again?" chirped Neville.

Ron bore down on Neville, his fist connecting with Neville's chin. "You leave Hermione alone you!"

Neville had guessed correctly about Ron's strength and considered his perception as being one of his strong points as he passed out. Despite being so used to pain, he was not strong enough to withstand a direct assault.

Ron looked down and panicked. Neville was knocked out at his feet and down a nearby corridor Snape approached, being talked at angrily by Filch, complaining about the cleaning bills. A nearby classroom door was open and unused, it's last lesson having been finished for this year. Ron grabbed Neville and dragged him into the classroom. Here, he hid him under a desk. Ron ducked out of the empty class and into Filch and Snape. 

"'Ere! What are you doing in there boy!" demanded Filch.

"Nothing sir!" squeaked Ron, sweating heavily.

"Really Filch, you should lock up the empty rooms. Ron and his irritating cohorts like any opportunity to cause trouble!" sneered Snape.

Ron was fined only five points for trespass, but this was not bothering Ron as much as the fact that Filch was locking the door!

Ron ran back to the common room and felt terrible. He ran into Hermione and instantly felt far worse than before.

"What's up Ron?" asked Hermione, seeing the anguish in his eyes.

Ron stood there and thought. If he explained what he had done, would Hermione leave him again? A wiser part of his brain stepped in and argued that if Ron did not speak, he would not be lying to Hermione. Ron liked this idea and immediately leaned forward and kissed Hermione.

Hermione almost leap back in fright. Ron felt embarrassed and was about to apologise when a similar piece of wisdom struck Hermione and she leant forward and kissed Ron too. Both parties seemed to enjoy this development and soon they were in each others arms.

"Oh Ron! I… I'm sorry I messed you around!"

"No. It's my fault. I should never have bragged like that!"

"Yeah. You are so right Ron!" beamed Hermione and they kissed some more.

"I should never have teased you and used Neville like that."

Ron suddenly felt very guilty. "Really? You were only pretending?"

"Of course! We were just mucking around to get back at you." Hermione smiled so sweetly that Ron decided to laugh it off. In the back of his mind, he was worrying about Neville.


	4. Revenge Most Nice

Revenge Most Nice

Neville awoke in the empty classroom, bumping his head on the desk above. Everything seemed a bit hazy and he wished he knew where he was. He got up and tried the door, but found it locked. Neville went to the window and realised he was on the first floor and was a good fifteen feet above the grounds outside. Resigning to his fate, Neville decided to risk climbing down the vines outside.

Halfway down, gravity took over and Neville wondered what bones he would break next, if it had not been for Draco Malfoy passing by underneath.

Draco was winded and gestured his two bodyguards, Goyle and Crabbe, to offer retribution.

Neville was in no state to put up a fight and was soon a bloody mess on the ground.

"That'll teach you to try and ambush Draco, Longbottom!" sneered Draco and he and his cohorts scarpered for fear of being found out.

Neville staggered back to the common room. Ron, Hermione and Harry were chatting in there when he got back. Ron went white at seeing Neville and Hermione immediately bounded over to help Neville into a seat.

"Oh Hermione, I'm okay," smiled Neville. Shrugging, Neville began to get a book or two out and started to read. Harry looked at Hermione and many Gryffindors in the room started to wonder about Neville's well-being.

"Did Draco do this?" asked Seamus. "We'll go beat him up for you if you want Nev?" Others nearby joined in and soon the room was a cacophony of threats and menaces. But throughout, Neville sat reading his book.

Ron felt terrible. Thoughts raced through his mind: He had not hit Neville that hard had he? What would Hermione think? Even I cannot let Draco get beaten up for this, surely? Well, maybe I could, but even so! 

Hermione doted on Neville and he turned to hold her hand. His hands were surprisingly steady and Neville seemed to be in charge of the situation. Ron noticed all of this and put his head in his hands. "What's up Ron?" whispered Harry. "Do you know what's happened to Neville?"

Ron went rigid. He stared at Neville and Neville stared back with a smug grin on his face. Neville beckoned Ron nearer. Ron leant over Neville and Neville whispered in his ear "If you love Hermione, you will tell her what you did to me. Promise me you will and I'll forgive you." 

Ron felt faint but nodded. Everyone was looking at him. Neville was not a cruel person, so he stood up and went to his room to catch some rest.

Long afterwards, Ron and Hermione were alone once more. Hermione was so happy that she had Ron but sensed he was holding something back. Ron kept staring towards the dormitory where Neville lay and Hermione was getting worried.

"I got jealous. I'm sorry," whispered Ron. Hermione followed where his eyes were looking and realised what Ron was talking about. 

"Oh my god! We were only messing around Ron, you bloody idiot!" she felt betrayed and let down by Ron again.

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and frogmarched him in to see Neville. Ron felt so silly and embarrassed. Neville was sat up on his bed, reading and looking far too healthy to warrant all of this attention.

"Apology accepted Ron" joked Neville.

"Look, I really am sorry! Really!" begged Ron.

"Oh Ron, we both know it was an accident! Don't be so harsh on yourself!" Ron and Hermione were both stunned as Neville smiled and turned back to his book.

"What is he talking about Ron?" asked Hermione

"Erm…" Ron had not a clue what to say.

"Why not tell her Ron?" said Neville.

"Well…"

"About our plan?"

"What?"

"About our plan to get Draco?"

Ron's self-preservation kicked in and he went for it. "Oh that! Yeah, me and Neville were trying to ambush Draco, for what he's done against Harry in the past. But it went a bit wrong. Sorry Neville."

Hermione looked less than impressed. "What really happened Neville?"

Neville paused and looked hard at both of them. "Ron loves you ever-so-much, but he has got an awful temper on him! He hit me and I sort of ended up falling out of a window onto Draco and he then beat me up – Ron was not to know about this though."

"Ron!"

"But," continued Neville loudly, "Ron was given the wrong idea by you on purpose, and as he has recently been so frustrated about that whole Krum thing, what did you expect?"

Ron and Hermione looked shyly at each other.

"So, " concluded Neville, "you both owe me big time." The lovelorn pair stared long and hard at him.

Neville beamed from ear-to-ear as Ron and Hermione kissed in the main hall at breakfast the next day. The death of Cedric Diggory had cast a shadow over everything, so everyone was pleased that they had something else to think about. Professor McGonagall snapped at Ron and Hermione, lost in a long loving kiss. Hagrid smiled to himself and whispered in McGonagall's ear, making her go quite pale and she waded in and separated the amorous pair. Returning to their seats, Ron and Hermione smiled red-faced at each other, and then glared at Neville.

"Will that do you, Nev?" smiled Ron.

"I'm not too sure that was punishment enough, not from where I was sitting anyway!" laughed Neville and once more the Gryffindor table was filled with laughter and smiles.

After breakfast, Neville left Ron and Hermione to kiss and cuddle in private, feeling happy with himself for somehow becoming a cupid for the two. He saw Draco and noticed an empty seat next to him at the Slytherin table. Neville limped over and sat down.

A lot of the Gryffindors stared at him stupendously from their table whilst the Slytherins sat and stared hard at Neville. 

"Hello Draco. Mind if I have a word," smiled Neville.

Draco looked terrified. It was as if he was somehow best friends with Neville. "What do you want Longbottom?" he sneered.

The Bloody Baron stared furiously at Neville and began muttering foul curses at him, but Neville continued unabashed.

"I just wish to apologise for hurting you yesterday, is all," smiled Neville and he extended his hand in friendship. Draco smacked the hand away, disgusted at this affront to his esteem.

Neville took the hint and stood up, staring wistfully at Ron and Hermione. "Draco, a war is coming. Many pointless squabbles are soon to be washed away in the face of such adversity. There, with Ron and Hermione, lies our mutual goal."

Draco laughed and the Sytherins began bombarding Neville with bread-rolls and rattling their plates. The Gryffindors responded and soon the two tables were yelling insults at each other. But Neville did not care, for he focussed on the love Ron and Hermione had for each other and felt almost super-human and proud. An effect only slightly spoilt when he slipped on a buttered roll as he neared his old seat and went down on his bottom with a smack, to the delight of Draco and his mob.

Dumbledore smiled as he stared at Neville. He liked seeing a good metaphor in action now and again, and Neville was the funniest he'd seen in a while. Neville returned his gaze instinctively and smiled too.

THE END

[Okay, so that was a really odd little story wasn't it. Funny how these stories take shape themselves sometimes. Big hugs all.J]

…


End file.
